Fuego de guerra
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: En plena Segunda Guerra Mundial, dos hermanos se reúnen para mostrarse mutuamente su amor prohibido. Para Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo su Potterverso es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

Dedicado a mi ama **Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter.**

* * *

_**Este fic participa para los retos de la Familia Friki del topic La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro First Generation: The story before books.**_

* * *

**Advertencias: Lemon e incesto (hermano(hermana).**

**Pairing: Regulus I Black/Lycoris Black.**

* * *

**Este fic está basado en el primer capítulo de Los cuatro elementos del amor, de Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter. No hace falta decir que tengo su permiso... total el fic está dedicado a ella.**

* * *

En aquellos días se respiraba un ambiente de temor por la ciudad de Londres. La gente iba y venía por las calles, con temor de que sonase la alarma, indicando un nuevo ataque del ejercito alemán contra la ciudad.

En aquellos días, las personas se trasladaban al campo, en un intento de huir de aquel devastador fuego. Ya fuese en solitario, en parejas o en grupos; la gente iba a buscar refugio en aquellas casas de campos.

Tampoco era de extrañar que los habitantes de dichos hogares invitasen a la gente de ciudad a refugiarse en sus casas. Así que, por supuesto, no había nada de extraño que Lycoris Black le escribiese una carta a su hermano pequeño, Regulus, para que fuese a su casa mientras los ataques aún continuaban. Cuando Regulus recibió la carta de su hermana invitándole a residir en su casa, el hombre no tardó nada en aceptar.

Cuando Regulus llegó a la casa de su hermana, supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. Para empezar la casa de Lycoris estaba, no solamente lo suficientemente alejada, sino que también poseía poderosos encantamientos que la hacían, no solo resistente, sino que también era invisible e insonora para el resto de las personas que fuesen ajenas a aquella casa a decisión de la propia propietaria.

Lo que muchos no podían saber era que tras aquel simple acto de ayuda familiar, se ocultaba algo mucho más oscuro y prohibido. Un secreto que harían que el resto de las personas se asqueasen e incluso algunas se horrorizasen. Un secreto que haría que incluso los Black, famosos, no por ser solo una de las familias dedicadas a las artes oscuras de mayor prestigio, sino también por sus innumerables matrimonios incestuosos, despreciasen a ambos hermanos.

* * *

Regulus llegó a la casa de su hermana cerca del mediodía. Lycoris salió a recibirlo a la puerta.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, hermana —dijo Regulus—. Gracias por la invitación.

—Ha sido un placer —replicó Lycoris—. Bienvenido a mi casa, hermano.

Ambos se miraron antes de que una sonrisa rompiese en el rostro de ambos, rompiendo la seriedad de la cara que ambos llevaban.

—¿Hermana? ¿Desde cuando eres tan educado, Regulus? —le preguntó Lycoris, abrazando a su hermano pequeño con energía.

—Ha pasado casi un año desde que nos vimos, Lycoris —replicó Regulus, devolviendole el abrazo efusivo que ella le hacía—. Además, ya sabes como se educa a los Black...

—Los Black siempre nos hemos de mostrar elegantes estemos donde estemos —recitó Lycoris de memoria. Los padres de ambos les había recitado aquello tantas veces a sus tres hijos, que ya se lo sabían perfectamente de memoria.

—Eso es ridículo —bufó Regulus—. Entiendo que tengamos que mantener un papel ante el resto de la sociedad mágica y esos sangres sucias. Pero que cuando estemos solos no debamos de dejar ser así es el colmo de lo ridículo.

—Por suerte estaremos un tiempo tú y yo solos —sonrió Lycoris—. Sin normas de etiqueta y moral por el medio...

Regulus la cortó antes de que pudiese terminar lo que estaba diciendo. La tomó por las caderas y la acercó a él. Lycoris sólo tuvo tiempo a pasarle los brazos por el cuello antes de sentir los labios de su hermano sobre los suyos.

Esa relación incestuosa que tenían había empezado cuando aún estaban en Hogwarts. Lycoris en séptimo y Regulus en quinto. En aquella época, sus padres estaban empeñados a que se casasen con respetables magos de la sociedad mágica. Ya habían empezado a buscar un esposo para Lycoris y una esposa para Regulus en las distintas familias de sangre pura que habían.

Por supuesto ninguno de los dos hermanos quería eso. Ninguno quería casarse con gente a la que apenas conocía. Pero no podían reclamar nada a sus padres. Lo más seguro es que si lo hubiesen hecho, sus padres hubieran sacada a relucir a Arcturus, el hermano mayor de Lycoris y Regulus, que se había casado con Melania Macmillan y tenían dos hijos, Lucretia y Orión.

Al final sus padres habían decidido dejar de lado el tema del matrimonio arreglado y habían dejado que sus hijos siguiesen con su vida. Total, ya tenían dos nietos para seguir preservando el apellido de los Black. Pero, sin que lo supiesen, habían llegado tarde. Lycoris y Regulus habían permanecido tanto tiempo unidos que un amor prohibido había ido surgiendo entre ambos.

La cabeza de Regulus chocó contra una superficie dura. Sin darse cuenta él y Lycoris habían entrado en la casa de la segunda y ahora se hallaban en el vestíbulo, besándose como si el mundo fuese a acabarse hoy. Lycoris abandonó los labios de Regulus para dirigirse al cuello y empezar a besarlo y lamerlo. Regulus arrancó un suspiro de placer.

Sus manos recorrían el delgado cuerpo de Lycoris, acariciándolo sobre la ropa. Con un movimiento lento le quitó la túnica a su hermana dejando que se deslizase suavemente por su cuerpo hasta tocar el suelo. Allí se permitió darle un rápido vistazo a su hermana.

Habían pasado muchos años desde que Regulus vio por primera vez semidesnuda a Lycoris. Pero a pesar de eso, su hermana seguía teniendo una belleza realmente envidiable. Puede que fuese por los genes Black (al fin y al cabo todos los miembros de la familia Black poseían una gran belleza a pesar de tener una edad considerable), pero Regulus estaba seguro que no existía alguien como Lycoris.

Su cabello negro, que le llegaba hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros, estaba despeinado. Sus ojos marrones brillaban con lujuria y picardia. Un sonrojo cubría sus pálidas mejillas y sus labios estaban ligeramente inflados por el roce de los labios.

_Hermosa _pensó Regulus, volviendo a besarla.

Sus lenguas volvieron a batallar, queriendo ganar terreno cada una. Regulus sintió como Lycoris rebuscaba el cierre de su túnica con sus finas manos hasta hallarlo. La túnica se deslizó por el suelo, uniéndose a la de Lycoris. Se separaron unos instantes chocando sus miradas, negra la de él y marrón la de ella, antes de volver a besarse.

Aún con sus bocas ocupadas, se quitaron la ropa interior, dejándola caer al suelo. Ahora, sin ropa que separase sus cuerpos desnudos, podían recorrer la piel del otro con las manos. La erección de Regulus rozaba los muslos de Lycoris, arrancando suspiros de placer por parte de ella. Movió sus caderas un poco y el glande se adentró un poco en las paredes del sexo.

Aquella hizo que Lycoris cerrase los ojos, moviendo sus caderas para poder sentirlo mejor. Regulus le dio la vuelta, de forma que fue ella la que quedó atrapada entre él y la pared. En esa posición, Regulus la tomó por los muslos, levantándola.

—¿Preparada? —le preguntó con un pequeño jadeo.

—Sabes que para ti siempre —respondió Lycoris con una sonrisa.

Y entonces Regulus la penetró. Ambos se quedaron quietos durante unos segundos, saboreando el momento. Hacía cerca de un año que no se habían visto y querían disfrutar el momento un poco más. Él sintiendo la estrechez y calidez de Lycoris envolviendo su miembro. Ella sintiendo como el miembro viril de su hermano se abría paso dentro de ella, llenándola de una forma indescriptible.

Pero al poco tiempo ambos comenzaron a moverse. Regulus embestía con firmeza a Lycoris, que tenía sus piernas envueltas alrededor de las caderas de su amante. Lycoris gemía, sintiendo el bombeo que hacía su hermano dentro de ella, llenándola con aquella inmensa cantidad de placer. Sus pechos rebotaban a cada embestida, y Regulus atrapó el izquierdo con la boca, empezando a lamer y mordisquear el pequeño pezón rosado.

—Aaah —gimió Lycoris al sentir la boca de su hermano justamente allí. Intento despejar su mente—. Reg... Regulus espera —le pidió.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Regulus, separándose del pecho de Lycoris.

—Vamos a mi cama —le propuso, con una sonrisa picara.

Regulus asintió. A decir verdad, él se estaba cansando de estar en esa posición, así que asintió a la demanda de su hermana. Así que la dejó en el suelo y Lycoris, cogiéndole la mano, le guió hasta su dormitorio, en la planta de arriba.

Una vez allí, Regulus volvió a atacar los labios de Lycoris con voracidad. Ella trastabilló y cayó encima de la cama, con Regulus encima. El hombre se alejó de aquellos labios que tanto anhelaba y comenzó a deslizar su lengua por cada centímetro de suave piel que él hallase. Lycoris se estremecía de placer y ahogó un grito cuando sintió la lengua de Regulus pasando por su sexo, donde se entretuvo lamiendo, besando y mordiendo suavemente.

—Reg. Por favor... te necesito... Regulus —le suplicó con voz entrecortada.

—¿Qué necesitas? —le preguntó Regulus, subiendo su cara para quedar a la par con la de su amante. La punta de su miembro rozó la entrada a aquel lugar tan estrecho y cálido que deseaba.

Lycoris gimió, moviendo sus caderas para poder sentir mejor aquello. Pero Regulus no le dejó. No iba a hacerlo hasta que él oyese aquella palabra salir de aquellos labios que tanto amaba.

—Follame —suplicó Lycoris.

Regulus sonrió antes de entrar dentro de ella con una estocada. Lycoris arqueó su espalda y gimió con fuerza. Jadeos, gruñidos y gemidos eran los que ocupaban aquella habitación, mientras dos cuerpos se amaban con pasión.

—¡Eres mía! —gruñó Regulus, al borde del éxtasis. Detuvo sus movimientos unos instantes, fijando su mirada en el cuerpo de su hermana. Ella tenía las mejillas sonrojada con el cabello hecho un desastre. Sus ojos marrones estaban nublados por el placer y su piel recubierta por una capa de sudor frío. _Hermosa_ era la única palabra para describirla. _Hermosa_ y _excitante_—. ¡Solo mía!

—¡Tuya, Reg! —exclamó Lycoris en un jadeo. Su voz sonaba suplicante—. ¡Soy tuya! ¡Por favor!

Regulus no se hizo de esperar y volvió a iniciar sus embestidas. Lycoris se aferró con fuerza a él, sintiendo que el orgasmo estaba a punto de alcanzarla.

Al final, tras dar un fortísimo chillido de placer, el orgasmo alcanzó a Lycoris. Su cuerpo se estremeció, mientras los fluidos salían, cubriendo sus muslos y el miembro de Regulus. Y entonces, con un gruñido casi animal, Regulus terminó dentro de ella, llenando el interior de su sexo de aquel líquido espeso y blanco.

Regulus se desplomó sobre la cama, al lado de Lycoris. Ésta le sonrió con cansancio, acercando su rostro al suyo para besarle en la boca, pero esta vez con calma y tranquilidad.

—He echado esto de menos —reconoció Regulus.

—Yo también —reconoció Lycoris apoyándose en el pecho de Regulus, mientras pasaba sus brazos por la espalda. Regulus se inclinó y rozó con sus labios la oreja de ella.

—¿Quieres que repitamos? —le preguntó en un susurro ronco.

Vio como Lycoris se mordía el labio de forma provocativa, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Estoy cansada —susurró—. Además de que tendremos muchas más oportunidades. Así que ahora descansemos.

Regulus sonrió, besando la cabeza de Lycoris, quién parecía estar quedándose dormida. Abrazó por la espalda a su hermana y la pegó más a él. Lycoris tenía razón. Aún habían más posibilidades para que aquellos dos hermanos se mostrasen el amor prohibido que tenían entre ellos.

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Tía Bell, ama, ni idea de si esto te habrá gustado, pero ha sido lo mejor que he podido hacer. Escribir sobre esta generación me cuesta, ya que no estoy acostumbrado a ella. Además de que me hubiera gustado que fuese más largo, pero entre una cosa y otra al final ha quedado así.**

**En fin, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**

**PD: Por si alguien se lo pregunta, este Regulus es el tío abuelo de Sirius y Regulus por parte de padre, nacido en 1906; mientras que Lycoris nació en 1904.**


End file.
